


Love at the First Note

by Dophne



Series: Stony Bingo R2 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Happy is a Good Bro, Kids, Kindergarten, M/M, Misidentification, Misunderstandings, Prompt fill: Secret Admirer, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Stony Bingo, Tony and Steve are five, Tony gets a secret admirer, Wedding, anonymous compliment bags, at the beginning, at the end, best man speech, pepper is a good bro, the first two chapters are when they were five, there will be a cute eiplogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony got a note! Finally! Wait. What if it was Justin being mean to him? Tony no longer wanted to chance a look. Tony studied the badly folded paper in his hands studying it. "Why don’t you take a look, Anthony?" his teacher smiled warmly at him after bending down to be eye level with him.Tony looked at his teacher’s encouraging face before opening the folds of the paper with shaking hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's doing Stony Bingo? Me~
> 
> I tried having them talk like kids but if you can't understand something let me know and I will try to fix it to be better understood :P

 

Tony was five. The smartest five-year-old in the world according to his mama and his mama was always right. Still, it was hard being too smart for his age. No one liked Tony much. The only friends he had could be counted on one hand, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Bruce. Though a lot of times he felt like he was forcing himself on them. He was not much fun. Not really. But he does buy them a lot of gifts. Hopefully, that will be enough to keep them around. They were the bestest and most fun group of people. Tony did not need anyone else! It just hurt that he was alone in his kindergarten class until after twelve when Tony, along with Bruce, heads to big kid school where he spends his time with his friends.

 

Though, lately, Tony has been bluer than normal. His teacher had started the anonymous compliment baggies this quarter and everyone got something except Tony. It had been two weeks and not a single compliment was paid. Tony had given many of his classmates compliments in hope of getting something but this activity seemed to cement how much his peers did not like him. At least Bruce in the next class over got some notes which made Tony happy. If he could he would give Bruce his own notes but the teacher specified only to compliment their classmates.

 

His friends tried to cheer Tony up. Pepper gave Tony her last cookie, Rhodey gave him his latest robot toy to borrow, Happy punched Tony lightly in the arm trying to show affection, and Bruce had given Tony a ‘secret compliment’ in person while in the car on their way to big kid school. He really did have the bestest friends but it was not enough. It should be and that made Tony angry at himself but like any kid, he just wants to fit in and be normal.

 

"Yo Tony," Justin came up behind Tony’s desk on Monday the third week into the quarter, "did you get any notes yet?" Justin snickered while his goonies joined in. Tony could feel his face flame up in shame and anger. It was not his fault no one wanted to talk to him. Right? His mama had told him so.

 

"Go away Justin!" Tony said in reply. He hated Justin more than anyone he knew, even more than his father which was saying something.

"Oh? ‘onna make me?" Justin teased leaning forward invading more of Tony’s space. Tony glared angrily up at Justin from his seat. Tony was not afraid of Justin, not one bit!

 

"No, but I will," a third voice joined the conversation. Tony turned to see Steve walk into Tony’s classroom looking determined and angry. Steve was a kid from Bruce’s class. He always seemed so cool and fun to hang around but Tony was too shy to talk to him longer than to say ‘hello’. Tony vaguely wondered why Steve was in his classroom instead of his own before focusing back on the situation.

 

"Steve! My fwend-" "we are not fwends," Steve cuts in looking at Justin seriously stepping in-between Justin and Tony. Tony just silently watched the interaction not really knowing what to do. This was his chance to talk to Steve! He should say something! Anything! But he didn’t. Tony just sat there silent even as Justin and his goons walked away. Even as Steve turned to smile his brilliant smile at him. Even as Steve bid him goodbye.

 

Tony was silent. He was so stupid. So much for smartest five-year-old, his mama lied to him.

 

* * *

 

Tony came into class in the morning to see everyone checking their baggies for messages from the day before. Tony was tempted to ignore the daunting paper bag with his name on it but something told him that he should look. Maybe today was the day his luck would finally show up. He did not let his hopes up too much.

Tony’s bag was hanging a little over his head. He had to reach up on his tiptoes to push his hand in the baggie. At first, Tony did not feel anything but surprisingly he felt a small piece of paper hiding in the corner of the bag. Nervous and excited Tony pulled the paper out of the bag so quick that he had ripped his baggie pretty badly. He freaked a bit but it was quickly trumped by the happiness of getting a note.

 

Tony got a note! Finally! Wait. What if it was Justin being mean to him? Tony no longer wanted to chance a look. Tony studied the badly folded paper in his hands studying it. "Why don’t you take a look, Anthony?" his teacher smiled warmly at him after bending down to be eye level with him.

 

Tony looked at his teacher’s encouraging face before opening the folds of the paper with shaking hands. Tony read the small note. He read it again and again. It was written in crayon and badly spelled but it read,

 

‘I tink u r ausome!’

 

Tony blushed at the words not really believing that this note was meant for him. Maybe someone had mistaken his bag for someone else’s. His teacher looked pleased and Tony felt a little hope. Even if this was a mistake, this was his. A message. A compliment. No one could take that away from him.

 

In a hurry, Tony rushed to his bag and took out his pencil case and placed the paper inside after folding it again keeping its bad folds and all. It was perfect just the way it was.

 

Tony could not stop smiling for the rest of the day. He went up to Rhodey at the beginning of class to show him the folded paper. Tony did not unfold it. He wanted to keep it to himself. Rhodey just laughed at Tony’s antics and told him to sit his butt down on the chair next to him or Happy was going to take it.

 

When Tony got home, he rushed inside to show Jarvis and his mama that he got his first compliment! Jarvis took Tony to the kitchen, rummaged around a bit and pulled out a small rectangular box. Jarvis explained that this box has a secret power, it holds treasures forever and ever. He handed it to Tony to use as a safe keeper for his note with a warning to take good care of it. Tony knew enough that the box held no such power but it excited him all the same to have something valuable to hold and to cherish from a man he loved dearly.

The note was placed softly onto the metal bottom of the box. Tony wanted to handle it all with extreme care. This was his note. He will look at it forever and always.

 

* * *

 

The next day Tony came running into his classroom. He almost fell a few times on his way to it but he got there without a single scratch. Tony did not care but he was proud that he was able to keep his balance. But standing in front of the paper bag, that had been so kindly replaced, with his name on it, brought back the feeling of anxiety and fear. What if it was a one time fluke? What if it really was an accident? What if the kid only did it once out of pity?

 

A hundred thoughts ran through his mind as he stared down the bag. Maybe he could will the note into existence. With slow and unsure steps, Tony walked up to the bag, lifted his hand in, and pulled out _two_ pieces of badly folded papers.  The first was another note that read,

 

‘Tony is SUPER smart. U gave me ur last biscuit. Thank you.’

 

The second paper was a drawing. It was a good art piece for a five-year-old to have drawn. Or at least Tony thought so. He figured that was all that mattered. The drawing was, of course, him standing in the center with two large brown eyes, dark curls on his head, with flimsy stick figure hands and feet popping out of a boxy t-shirt and shorts. The drawing made him laugh. Tony loved the drawing very, very much.

 

After that, Tony had come to expect something in the paper bag. There were times that he had not gotten anything but always seemed to recieve a few extra by the same hand a day later to make it up. His treasure box was starting to get full of these wonderous notes and drawings. Tony had seen a lot of the other kid’s notes and found that none of them were from his complimentor.

 

This made Tony curious. He, too, wanted to give back to them. He wanted to find the person to repay them in kind. He talked to Bruce about it but his friend had said that it was against the rules so he should not do it. Tony was born to break rules so he decidedly ignored Bruce’s advice. Pepper agreed with Bruce but Happy and Rhodey were more than glad to help Tony come up with a plan to find the admirer.

  
Tony just really wanted to know who it was and pay them back. Buy them a gift so that they would like him. He just really wanted to make this person his friend. He was going to succeed. Do it secretly so that neither the teachers or his classmates found out about it. The plan did not leave the confines of his four, soon to be five, friends.

 

Steve came to his class to see his best friend, Bucky, though Tony liked to just call him James because there was only one room for a nicknamed James in Tony’s mind and that was Rhodey. He sat next to him talking a bit and asking him over to play this weekend and Tony really wished he was in James’ spot. He liked Steve just as much as James did! What did Steve not see it? Tony just pouted staring at his desk.

 

No matter. Once Tony found his secret admirer Tony would no longer need Steve. Not like they were friends really so Tony was not going to lose anything…well Tony still wanted to be Steve’s friend but that was never going to happen! Plus, Tony was now busy trying to find his secret admirer.

 

“Hey ‘ony,” Steve crossed the room to stand in front of the small brunette. Tony blinked up at him a few times before looking back at his stack of papers for math problems he had to finish for his big kid school math teacher.

 

“Hi,” Tony finally managed to squeak out, “you like Star Trek?” Stupid question Tony.

 

“Star Trek? Nope,” Steve tilted his head a little smiling shyly at him.

 

“Oh, uh, it’s about outer space,” Tony clarified trying to dumb down the concept of Star Trek so that Steve could understand it.

“I like outer space,” Steve giggled, “maybe you could show it to me! Come over this wee'end! Bucky’s coming too.”

 

“Okay,” Tony finally replied after a long silence between them.

 

“Okay see you later Tony,” Steve waved at him before leaving the classroom. Tony whispered a small goodbye in return but Steve was already too far to hear it.

 

Tony lingered a little longer watching Steve leave the classroom before pulling out his small notebook he had written his plan on. It was simple enough, Tony was going to hide under the teacher’s table after class and watch his bag from there. Surely his secret admirer will place it in before they leave.

 

So after class, Tony waited. And waited but no one came up to his bag. He sat there long after all his classmates have gone but it seemed that no one put anything in his bag. Maybe today was an off day. He will try again tomorrow. Tony quickly ran to his car so he was not late to match class at his big kid school. His teacher hated tardiness.

 

* * *

 

Tony tried again every day that week. He stayed after everyone else but somehow he seems to miss them. Tony was starting to get angry and sad. He just wanted to give them a gift and be their friend! Why were they making his life difficult!

 

“You know,” Rhodey supplied putting his sandwich down, “maybe try going earlier in the morning. They could come in early and put in your bag before anyone else comes in.”

 

“I hate mornings!” Tony complained and pouted at the prospect of having to get up earlier than usual so he could get to class before everyone else.

 

“It is only until you find out who this secret admirer is,” Pepper supplied encouragingly. Tony turned his pout on her making Pepper giggle and pet his head.

 

“Maybe I should give up,” Tony sighed defeated. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the idea of failing to find out who his secret admirer was.

 

“Tony Stark gives up on nothing!” Happy replied slamming his fist on the table in determination making Tony jump. He knew that Happy meant well but sometimes he did things a bit dramatically. Still, he inspired Tony to try catching his admirer in the morning.

 

This was such a bad idea. Tony was not a morning person at all.

 

Tony sat shocked in his spot behind the desk. He had found his secret admirer! But of all the people, Tony did not expect it to be him. Still, he did not mind the fact that James was putting the notes in his bag but he did care to the fact that James looked super annoyed doing so. Why would a person put a compliment in another’s bag while being grumpy about doing so?

 

Well, at least he knew who his secret admirer was. It was not Steve, obviously, but James was not a bad choice. He could work with that. So operation befriending James was ago!

 

“Hey Tony,” Steve had stepped up behind him making Tony jump, “what’ya doing?”

 

“Steve!” Tony greeted back looking around nervously.

 

“You coming tomorrow?” Steve asked looking nervous as well.

 

Tony blinked. This was the perfect opportunity to make friends with James _and_ Steve! This was perfect! “Yeah! I will come!” Tony responded enthusiastically.

“Great! See you,” Steve ran off again to see James before he leaves to his own classroom. Tony watched the two interact before turning to his bag and collect his notes.

 

This note read,

 

‘ _Can’t wait for outer space! See u this weekend!_

_P.S ma helped me spell. Because you are smart_

_so you know how to read’_

 

This confused Tony greatly. The only person Tony talked to about outer space to was Steve trying to tell him about Star Trek. Did Steve tell James about it too? Well no matter. This changes nothing. The plan to befriend James was underway!

 

* * *

 

Tony held the wrapped boxes in his hands nervously. He did not know what to get Steve or James as befriending gifts. They were hard but Tony settled on something small. For Steve, Tony got a full box of crayola crayons with every color. For James, Tony got him a complete set of toy cars. He knew James likes to play racer with his rundown cars that he keeps in his pockets. He hoped that they liked his gifts.

 

Tony barely made it to the door of Steve’s apartment before the door swung open for him to come in. Steve looked so happy to see Tony and it made Tony feel a nervous kind of joy flutter in his chest as he walked in. Steve led Tony to his room where James had already set up his shop of cars he was playing with.  

 

“What you got in your ‘ands ‘ony?” Steve asked tilting his head curiously. Tony jumped a bit before rushing to hand both Steve and James their gifts. Both boys looked confused but they opened the gifts anyways.

 

“They are gifts,” Tony replies, “uh, fow both of you.”

 

“It’s not my birthday,” Steve looks confused but there is a little happiness there too. Tony fidgeted in his spot not really knowing how to respond to that.

 

“think we aw too poor?” James asked throwing the new toy cars on the ground, “I don’t wike gifts.”

 

“Bucky!” Steve glares at James. Tony just stared at the box James had thrown devastated. He had screwed this up. He had screwed this up so badly. He felt tears well up in his eyes but he refused to cry in front of them so he ran out of the room in desperation to find the bathroom.

 

“Tony!” Tony heard Steve call for him but Tony ignored him in favour of finding the bathroom. He opened the first door he found and luckily enough it was the bathroom. Closing the door, Tony dropped to his knees and cried.  

 

All he wanted was to make friends. The only way he knew how to was to get them gifts. Was that not how friends do it? Justin did it all the time! Look at all the friends he has!

 

Tony cried harder.

 

After a few minutes, Tony heard a knock on the door. Tony tried to ignore it but he was not home and it was rude to ignore someone in their own home. Reluctantly, Tony moved away from the door and let the person in. When the door opened, Steve was standing at the opening next to James and a woman Tony assumed was Steve’s mama.

 

“Hi Tony,” Steve’s mama greets, “I hope you don’t take James the wrong way. He comes from a different place and took your gift in the wrong way. What do you have to say for yourself James?”

 

“Sowy,” James apologized while looking at the ground, “I didn’t mean to make you cwy.”

 

“I-it’s okay,” Tony sniffed standing up from the floor. Steve came up to Tony and pulled him into a tight hug before pulling Tony to James’ side.

 

“Let’s be fwends?” James asks quietly shuffling nervously.

 

“Yeah! Fwends!” Tony smiled taking both Steve’s and James’ hand in his own and dragged them back to Steve’s room.

 

Tony made new friends! He was so happy!

 

* * *

 

By the end of the quarter, Tony, Steve and James became good friends but it was Tony and Steve who grew exceptionally close. They almost inseparable and Tony was not scared to call Steve one of his best friends. Steve came to Tony’s class to talk to both him and James a lot after that day. They talked about everything or Tony talked and Steve listened. Steve was good at that and he seemed to enjoy it.

 

On the last day of class, Tony walked up to James with a note of his own making and handed it to James personally. He had wanted to thank James for all the nice messages he had given him over the activity and today was the last day to do so. He also wanted to thank him for giving Tony the courage to start a friendship with him and Steve because of it.

 

James took the paper with a questioning look but did not say anything. Tony watched James unfold the paper and read it’s contents before looking at Tony and saying, “wrong pewson.”

 

“Wha’?” Tony looked at James confused.

 

“I am not yow secwet admiwew,” James replied.

 

“But I saw you,” Tony looked even more confused.

 

James laughed, “it was Stevie. That dummy has been twying to  talk to you all year. He made me do it because we awe in the same class.”

 

Of course. Tony should have known after getting to know Steve this past few weeks. That kid was the biggest sap.

 

“Yeah, you have no nice bone in yow body,” Tony teased James receiving a light punch on the shoulder.

 

“Go make him a new one,” James pointed at the door, “it will make the dummy happy.”

 

Tony did not run so fast in his life. For the first time in his short life, Tony’s math was wrong. Steve really was Tony’s secret admirer.

 

“Hey Steve,” Tony greeted

 

Steve smiled brightly in return, “hey Tony!”

 

“This is for you,” Tony handed him a neatly folded paper.


	2. Part 2: Steve's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His teachers started an activity this quarter calling it ‘pass on the goodness’. Steve was semi-interested until he thought about using the anonymity to talk to Tony! All he had to do was figure out a way to bypass the ‘only for your classmate’ rule. Steve thought it was a stupid rule to have so he planned on figuring out a way around it. He did not want to get in trouble and cause ma to worry and be mad at him for it. Don’t worry though! Steve’s got a plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! Next will be the wedding ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Steve was a shy extrovert, whatever that meant. His ma explained it as a person who liked people but was a bit scared to put themselves out there. Steve wanted to tell her that he was a brave boy and that he could face any situation! Then he met him. Or saw him. Steve did not get a chance to really talk to him the first time. Though he really wanted to. 

 

Steve was visiting his best friend Bucky before the next activity when he saw him. He had this large smile on his face as he talked and Steve really just wanted that smile to be turned towards him. He could not hear the conversation but the light in the boy’s eyes was so enticing and full of wonder. 

 

“Who's dat?” Steve tried to whisper but he knew he had failed when Bucky just gave him an annoyed look. His best friend was very nice and funny but he had his moods; today was one of those days.

 

“His name is Tony,” Bucky answered looking bored but Steve could tell Bucky was assessing Tony's threat level to his position. Bucky was always worried that Steve would lose interest in him. 

 

“Tony?” Steve tested the name and he decided he liked it. Bucky just shrugged at him before going back to this puzzle that they were working on. 

 

“Some wich kid,” Bucky continued as he placed another piece to the puzzle, “t’inks he is the most smartest pewson in the room.” 

 

“He seems nice,” Steve commented smiling at Bucky happily, “you can tell me aaaall about him duwing lunch at home!” 

 

“Why don't you go talk to him,” Bucky pointed at Tony's direction making Steve freak out and try to lower his friend’s arm. 

 

“It's embewassing,” Steve kept a tight grip on Bucky's arm making the kid flinch a bit. 

 

Bucky just sighed and decided to ignore Steve's presence for the rest of their break. Steve did not mind he was busy having mind conversations with Tony anyway. 

 

Steve never got the courage to talk to Tony that day. But Steve was determined that it was going to happen. Sometimes...in the far far future.

 

Steve went home that day and talked none stop about Tony to his ma. So much so that his ma had the scary idea of  _ calling Tony's ma and inviting him over. _ Steve freaked and stopped talking about it instantly. His ma just laughed and told him to finish his vegetables. 

 

Steve was never more alert eating food in his entire life as he watched the phone like a hawk. 

 

But a big part of Steve hoped his ma ignored his pleas and called Tony's ma anyway. But ma promised and she never breaks promises even when Steve really wanted her to. 

 

\------

 

Bucky had come to his class this time and he was surprised to see that Tony had followed along. Steve had thought that Bucky had befriended him only to watch, with sad eyes, as Tony walked past him with his perfect smile and towards another kid in class named Bruce. 

 

“Who kick’d yow puppy?” Bucky asked before following Steve’s line of sight before snorting. 

 

“He can be fwends with Bruce and not me?” Steve asked Bucky with a large pout. 

 

“I t’ought you wiked Bruce,” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“I do! But I...just wanna be fwends with Tony too,” Steve fell back in his chair. 

 

His distressed must have shown since not a moment later someone tapped him on his shoulder. Steve turned his pouty face around to see Tony standing there with one hand behind his back. Steve grew nervous at being visited by the one person he wants to talk to.

 

“Hi Steve,” Steve spat out causing Bucky to groan and Tony to just blink owlishly at him, “I mean, um, I'm Steve.” 

 

“Oh I'm Tony,” Tony responded taking a small step back.

 

“Nice to meet you Tony,” Steve smiled politely while trying to calm his nerves. 

 

“Sowy I just saw you loo’ing sad so I bwought you my last biswuit,” Tony help out the said biscuit in front of Steve with a shy look on his face. Steve just smiled warmly at him and took the biscuit from Tony’s slightly shaking hands. 

 

“Thank you,” Steve said looking at the biscuit but Tony was already gone when he looked up. Bucky stole the biscuit a second later without Steve ever really noticing. 

 

\-----

 

His teachers started an activity this quarter calling it ‘pass on the goodness’. Steve was semi-interested until he thought about using the anonymity to talk to Tony! All he had to do was figure out a way to bypass the ‘only for your classmate’ rule. Steve thought it was a stupid rule to have so he planned on figuring out a way around it. He did not want to get in trouble and cause ma to worry and be mad at him for it. Don’t worry though! Steve’s got a plan! 

 

“Bucky! Bucky!” Steve ran towards Bucky at full speed while Bucky just side stepped out of the way to avoid being run over by him. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. 

 

“Yeah?” Bucky pressed as Steve tried to catch his breath. Steve placed his hands on his knees and forced himself to take the deepest breathes he could. 

 

“Sam gave me the best idea!” Steve smiled standing up straight and grabbed Bucky’s free hand. Bucky gave him an odd look but he was kind of already used to Steve’s excited antics. 

 

“And? You say nothing yet,” Bucky pulled away making Steve latch on harder. Bucky half-sighed, half-glared at Steve but Steve did not care because Bucky was going to listen to what he had to say. His friend was too curious in nature not to. 

 

“Let me bweathe Bucky,” Steve glared at Bucky before finally revealing why he had run up to Bucky, “you awe in Tony’s class wight?”

 

“So?” Bucky started to look more disinterested and began to leave but Steve held him firmly in place. For a small kid, Steve sure had a tight grip. 

 

“You can help me! I w’ite notes and  _ you  _ put them in his baggie!” Steve smiled widely looking at Bucky with those large blue irresistible eyes. Steve had a way of just convincing a person to do his bidding even when they really, really, did not want to.

 

Bucky groaned and rubbed his hands over his face once Steve freed them from his clutches. Steve just ran off again not really waiting for Bucky to respond knowing full well that his friend was going to do it. 

 

Steve had spent a long time that night trying to figure out what to write. He sat on his desk in his room with a ripped paper from his notebook sitting on the wooden surface that seemed to be mocking him. This was attempt number twelve. He wanted to say something but not be too obvious for his first note. 

 

So he simply wrote, “u r ausome!” And quickly folded the paper and stuffed it in his bag to give to Bucky later. He was scared to change or write something more. He did not want to come off as crazy and creepy. That would not do. This was going to work. It had too!

 

\---------

 

Steve watched Tony’s face light up at the first note Steve had sent and it made him all the more excited to send the next few notes. Though, Steve doubted he made  _ that  _ much of a difference since Tony was probably popular and got a lot of notes. Maybe the note he read was not even  _ his.  _ Suddenly, Steve's enthusiasm dwindled but he was a stubborn boy. He was going to write to Tony every day and try to make him smile. If he had competition, Steve had to up his game. 

 

Tomorrow he was going to add a drawing of Tony in his notes. This way he knows that Steve can be a good friend! The best way to gain a person’s friendship was to shower them with compliments. Make them feel wanted. Make them feel worth it. And to Steve, Tony was worth it. He just needed Tony to see that too! 

 

So Steve worked hard. Trying to make the best notes and the best drawings he could make so that Tony was both impressed and happy that someone, not Steve, but someone cared a lot for him. 

 

Every time he would watch Bucky put the notes and drawings in Tony's baggie to make sure his friend did not bail out of their agreement. Steve had later promised Bucky that he could have his share of his ma’s cookies for the entire quarter. Steve had struggled to relent his first share but every time since it got a little easier. Bargaining with Bucky was a hard business since he was stubborn second only to Steve. 

 

\----------------

  
  


It took the efforts of Sam AND Bucky to push Steve to invite Tony over to his apartment. Steve watched Tony read a note from Bucky's table wondering if Tony's smile was from  _ his  _ note. Bucky kept glaring at him and pointed at Tony when he was sure the other kid was not looking. 

 

“Go,” Bucky ordered and Steve instinctively stepped one foot forward.

 

“It's onwy the second day of w’iting!” Steve tried to argue.

 

“So? You can w’ite  _ and  _ be fwends with him,” Bucky shot back pulling Steve forward. Steve stumbled a bit but luckily for him Tony wasn't looking.

 

“Go,” Bucky ordered again and this time Steve went. He felt nervous approaching Tony's table especially since the boy noticed him coming and watched him every step of the way. 

 

“Hi Tony,” Steve greeted with a shy smile. 

 

\-----------------

 

“I did it!” Steve ran to Sam once he left Bucky’s classroom to go back to his own. He spotted Sam standing just outside the door of their classroom. 

 

“Did wha’?” Sam looked confused before realization dawned on his face making his friend smile widely at him. 

 

“He is coming over with Bucky dis weekend!” Steve jumped up and down and Sam joined in with him. 

 

Sam asked endless questions about it and Steve gladly answered all of them. Though he did over exaggerate a lot of the story because he was five and five year old Steve was a very dramatic person. 

 

“Cool! Let me know if you need anyding,” Sam patted Steve’s arm supportively before sitting across from him on their table. 

 

His teacher gave them blank pages to draw or write on whatever they wanted and Steve decided to get a head start on his daily notes to Tony. All he could think about with every stroke of his crayon was Tony's smile. He did not even realize that a long while had passed and it was time to go home. 

 

His ma met him at the door. She was a nurse so he worked odd hours and sometimes Steve never got to see her until late at night when she comes home and the movements in the apartment wake him up. It was not his ma’s fault that Steve was a light sleeper.

 

“Hey sweatpea,” His ma smiled down at him moving aside to let him into their apartment. Steve hoped through the doorframe and looked up at his ma with a large smile on his face. 

 

“Hello, ma!” Steve greeted, “‘uess what!” 

 

“What?” His ma bent down over exaggerating her words making Steve giggle.

 

“I invite Tony over this Fwiday,” Steve informed his ma jumping up and down a bit as he put his bag in it’s place and walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Oh really? That’s is wonderful! I can’t wait to meet him,” His ma clapped her hands in excitement and it made Steve even happier about having Tony over.

 

“Yeah! Awesome!” Steve ran into his room to get his favorite toys out so he could head over to Bucky’s apartment after his ma leaves. Steve always goes over when she cannot find Steve a babysitter. 

 

“I won’t be home early enough,” his ma came into his room after him, “so take a pair of pajamas to sleep over at Bucky’s, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Steve answered still digging in his box for his toys. His ma just ruffled his hair before bidding him goodbye and left him to get his stuff ready. His ma trusted him to head over to Bucky’s soon and knew that his best friend would come knocking if he took too long. And true to that statement, Steve heard a loud endless knocking at his door a few minutes later. 

 

“I'm comin’” Steve called running over to the door with his night bag ready on his shoulder. 

 

He opened the door to see Bucky standing at the doorstep with wet hair, a new set of PJs and Mr. Scott his favorite teddy bear that is missing an eye. “Hi! I am weady!” 

 

“Good,” Bucky answered sleepily before turning and heading towards his apartment. Bucky lived three doors down from Steve with his three sisters and his ma. Steve knew that Bucky loved it when Steve came over even when he was not vocal about it. His best friend always seemed happier when Steve was around. He was the only boy in the apartment and sometimes he felt alienated. Steve was okay being Bucky's escape. 

 

“Hi Steve,” Bucky's ma came from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron that she was wearing. Steve smiled and greeted her back before Bucky pulled him away to his small room. 

 

“Let's pway cars,” Bucky pulled out his ever growing car collection. All Bucky did was collect cars. He loved them. And Steve never denied Bucky anything. So he went to Bucky’s collection and pulled out one of his favorite cars. 

 

\-----------------

 

It was Friday and Steve was nervous. He was in constant motion. After three hours of running around the house trying to put everything together. Everything had to be perfect! Tony was rich! He needed to look rich too! 

 

Then the doorbell rang...oh no. Steve froze in the middle of moving an item he had found astray to stare at the door in horror but when he saw the familiar disinterested face of James Buchanan Barnes. 

A sudden relief flooded his person as Bucky shuffled into his apartment with his favorite set of cars. He always had at least one of them on person. Steve smiled at Bucky and decided to focus on Bucky until Tony came. His best friend always found ways to calm him down when he is being too jittery.  

 

After half an hour of playing in his room, Steve went to check the door. He opened it up not really expecting to see Tony standing there but Steve just smiled widely at the brunette. Steve felt more excited now than nervous. Tony was finally here!

 

Steve moved so quick that he beat his ma to the door and say Tony standing there looking nervous and a bit fearful. Steve could not understand why Tony would be scared but Steve planned on wiping that fear away. Tony was his new friend after all! 

 

Steve noticed Tony was holding something but he refrained from commenting. He did not want to make Tony more nervous than he already was. Steve instead watched how Tony took in his apartment and saw nothing but awe and wonder. It made Steve curious and happy that Tony seemed to like his house. 

 

When they walked into Steve’s room, Bucky paused for a second from his playing to watch Tony and Steve walk into the room. Steve smiled at Bucky who just gave a small shrug in response. 

 

This was going to be great! It will be...until Tony gave Bucky and him gifts. And it went downhill from there. 

 

Steve was so shocked at what transgressed looking scandalized at Bucky before turning to Tony to see him run out his bedroom door. Steve called Tony’s name but he did not stop and ran into the bathroom to cry. 

 

Turning around angrily, Steve glared at Bucky putting both hands on his hips looking ready to get in an all-out fight. Steve could not believe Bucky would say that to Tony! Why was he being so mean? 

Steve walked towards the bathroom deciding to go cheer up Tony instead of fighting Bucky. As he made his way to the bathroom he saw his ma come around the corner with a worried look on her face. A moment later Steve also felt Bucky shuffle up behind him. It seemed Bucky felt at least a little bad for what he said. 

 

“What happened?” Steve’s ma asked them as they stood in front of the bathroom door.

 

Steve bit his lip nervously before explaining the situation to his ma. Steve watched as his ma prepared to lecture them and it seemed like Bucky could too since his friend froze up next to him.  

 

“Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes! I am extremely disappointed in you both. When a person gives you a gift you should always say thank you! I have raised you better than this Steven, and you James! Your mother taught you better. What did that boy do for you to be so rude? It is never right to assume someone’s intentions. He grew up in a different world than you both. This was probably his way of relaying he wants to be your friend. Now go, knock on the door and tell him your sorry,” Steve’s ma pointed at the bathroom door looking at the two of them expectantly. 

 

Steve rushed to obey instantly standing at the door giving it a soft knock. At first, Steve was afraid that Tony was going to ignore them but he heard a shuffling from behind the door letting him know that he could open it. Steve reached for the handle and turned the knob a bit nervous about what he was going to find on the other side of that door. He hoped Tony could forgive them. He really wanted to be his friend and Steve knew that in some ways Bucky did too. 

 

Tony was sitting near the toilet when Steve stepped into the bathroom a bit looking at them with red eyes, and tear-stained cheeks. Steve felt even more horrible and was shocked into silence until his ma probed them to speak. 

 

Steve was just glad that he got to see the smile on Tony’s face again. He never wanted to be the cause of those tears again. 

“I’m sowy too,” Steve said after Bucky and Tony hashed it out. Tony turned to look at him a bit confused but smiled at him anyway. 

 

“Me too!” Tony replied taking a tentative step forward towards Steve allowing him to pull Tony into a hug. Tony returned it happily. 

 

“You awe my fwend now,” Steve declared, “and I want only smiles! Okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” Tony giggled as he pushed himself far enough to look at Bucky with a smile which Bucky returned. 

 

They went back to Steve’s room with Steve leading them by the hands wanting to get back to playing and having a good time. He could hear the two bicker a bit as they went back but there was no more anger or hurt in their voices. For that Steve was glad. 

 

\---------------

 

Steve was talking to Sam when Tony came rushing into his classroom. He looked around frantically before spotting him in the back corner. Steve always found it nice to watch Tony move about a room because Tony always seemed to move at a different pace than everyone else. He could even hear the few ‘sowy’s that Tony gave as he bumped into people on the way over to him. 

 

To make it a bit easier though, Steve moved to meet him in the middle. Tony looked at Steve happily before he looked down at the paper in his hands nervously. It was odd since Tony had not been this kind of nervous since they first played together. He we was about to say something when Tony spoke up first. 

 

“Hey Steve,” Tony greeted. 

 

Steve smiled warmly back always happy to greet and talk to Tony any time he saw him, “Hey ‘ony!” It was a toothy grin and Steve could feel himself smile even wider. 

“This is fow you,” Tony pushed out the piece of paper in his hands towards Steve. Tony’s hands were shaking a bit and Steve did not want that at all. So he took it gladly and unfolded the paper to see a note that was in Tony’s handwriting that said, 

 

_ “Dear Secret Admirer,  _

_ Thanck u for all the kind messages you rote me. I love every one of them. You are an amasing frend!  _

 

_ From, _

_  A fellow Secret Admirer.”  _

 

Steve loved it. He read it three times over and he smiled so hard it hurt his mouth. He looked up at Tony who looked half afraid, half curious which instantly turned relieved. 

 

That was the best note he ever got. So much so that when he got home, he hung it up on the wall and it stayed there years after. Steve even took it with him to college much to Tony’s horror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come follow me on [My Tumblr](queendophne.tumblr.com)
> 
> Its none stop stony and a lot of my art goes up there so if you want to check it out :)


	3. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been twenty three years and finally Bucky is happy to say that Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark were finally married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter of this prompt!! I hope yall enjoy it! This is all FLUFF! Seriously no pain. I hope you like it though!

Bucky watched Steve look at himself in the mirror with a worried look on his face. He knew that look well and he hated it. Bucky watched Steve’s hands shake as he tried to tie his tie around his neck. It seemed that the punk was either having second thoughts, which is impossible, or he thinks Tony will have second thoughts. “Punk,” Bucky spoke up making Steve jump a bit and look at him in the mirror, “you know that the pipsqueak loves you right? That he wants this as much as you do?” 

 

Steve looked down at the tie without replying for a long while before he replied, “I know but it took him so long to say yes Buck. What if Tony’s not ready yet? What if I pressured him into this and he does not want it?” 

 

“Steven Grant Rogers,” an angry but familiar voice spoke up to Bucky’s left, he was surprised that he had not seen Sarah Rogers come in, “do you think Anthony would take his decision so lightly? He said yes because he was ready so you will be ready waiting for him at the altar because he deserves nothing less.”

 

She raised her brow and Steve seemed to have gained some confidence that Bucky knew only Sarah Rogers could instill, “yes ma. I know. I just worry. I love him so much that if he does not want a wedding then I will be happy not to.” 

 

“For how many times you asked, Punk,” Bucky smiled slyly, “I doubt you would not have tied him up at and disappeared to Vegas to get married.” 

 

Steve glared at Bucky’s words but it seemed to have taken few his nerves away. His hands were not shaking anymore and Bucky knew that Steve was ready. Now he just needed to check on the pipsqueak. It was not good to not check on both grooms. These two are just bad at jumping to conclusions and freaking out because of it. 

 

Bucky stepped up to Steve and place a hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly before leaving him to finish up getting dressed. As he moved down the hall and got closer to Tony’s room, Bucky could hear yelling. This was not a good thing to hear on someone’s wedding day. He came around the corner to see DUM-E standing on the outside of the door with his hand drooping in sadness. He was wearing a red bow near his claw, and a small black top hat sitting on top of his head. He seemed to be ready but it seemed that the yelling was making him sad. “Hey DUM-Ester,” Bucky walked up to the bot who gave him a small beep and shake in acknowledgment, “not happy that daddy’s yelling huh?” DUM-E shook his claw at him and Bucky just patted him softly. The bot made a few more happier beeps before wheeling closer to Bucky’s touch before pulling away and heading towards the girl’s room. Maybe he went to go check on the rings? Who knew? Bucky didn’t. Now, for the shouting happening behind this door. Hopefully, it was something he can fix before Steve hears it down the hall when he comes out. 

 

Bucky opened the door to something flying at his head. If he did not have army training it probably would have hit him square in the face. Bucky saw Tony standing with a ruined suit and a red angry face and Bucky could now understand his friend's anger as he turned to whom he was yelling at. There cowering at the corner of the room stood Howard Stark with his arms folded and an unamused look at his son’s antics. Bucky had always felt that Howard Stark should have never fathered a kid but he was grateful because Tony was the only thing good that Stark had a hand in making. 

 

“What’s goin’ on?” Bucky growled stepping in between the two men. He glared at Howard warningly. That man had been trying to get Tony to dump Steve and get together with people who  _ he  _ considered were more his class. The man claimed he cared not for Tony’s sexuality but who he decided to ‘take to bed’. It seemed like Howard had not come to terms with the fact that they were no longer in high school and that this relationship was not a phase to be outgrown. Bucky will not let Stark ruin this day for his best friends. He would not allow it. 

 

“This is a family matter?” Howard growled glaring at Bucky but Bucky was unaffected. 

 

“Can’t it wait until  _ after  _ the wedding?” Bucky countered with his own glare. 

 

“It’s just that,” Howard said with a cold disdain in his voice, “there is not going to be a wedding.” 

 

Bucky blinked a few times before the words sunk in and he laughed. It caught Howard by surprise but it seemed that Tony was expecting it because he had just rolled his eyes at him. “You mean to tell me? That you came all the way here to tell your twenty-eight-year-old son that he can’t get married? Man, you are eleven years too late for that one.” 

 

“He’s still a Stark. He will abide by the family traditions,” Howard spoke but Bucky just laughed harder much to Howard’s annoyance.

 

“You have never been one for tradition,” Tony growled, “and you have no room to dictate my life. Steve wanted mom to be here and by consequence, it meant inviting you as well. This was a courtesy invite, Howard, you already ruined everything else I won’t let you have this!”   

 

“Stop this foolishness,” Howard growled, “you have acted up enough. Have you forgotten your goals? We had plans. This...this is not a part of them.”

 

“Seriously,” Bucky growled, “you actin’ like Tony gettin’ married as a rebellious act against you. Isn’t it seen as one of the moments of growth when a person decides to settle down with their longtime partner?”  

 

“I-” “I’m done with this conversation Howard,” Tony cut his father off, “I am not calling off this wedding, I am going out this door whether I have to wear a garbage bag as my suit and getting married to the love of my life and there is  _ nothing you can do about it _ . I moved on. You, Stark Industries, the whole weapons manufacturing, all behind me. My company is doing great and I am happy right where I am. I don’t need you or your company or your name. I made one for myself. Now please get out of my changing room.”

 

Howard glared seeming like he was not going to move but after a long sigh he turned towards the door to leave. He stood there before turning to look at them and say, “don’t say I did not warn you.” 

 

“Noted,” Tony responded coolly waving his hand in a bored motion indicating one last time for Howard to leave. He did. Bucky even waited until the door closed before he turned back to his friend with a very confused but worried look. He wondered how they were going to fix his suit. 

 

“I love red but I guess I will have to go back to white,” Tony sighed as he shrugged off the ruined jacket. Tony had wanted to do something different color wise but he had gotten a white suit as a backup. Guess he anticipated something like this to happen. Tony always thought of everything. Most people don’t know this but Tony never does something without thoroughly thinking about it. Sometimes, Bucky found it both exhilarating and annoying but he loved the genius just the way he was. 

 

“Well, I think white looks good on you,” Bucky reassured as he pulled the new white jacket from the closet. Tony took it from him to put it on but paused for a second to just take it in. Bucky watched Tony study the material absently and said, “you won’t tell Steve about the fight right? I do not want him to be mad at my father on our wedding day...I had just decided to go with white instead. I will tell him after the wedding. That way he is far enough away from Howard to do anything about it.” 

 

“I won’t speak if he don’t speak,” Bucky shrugged holding up the jacket for Tony to put on more easily. After both his arms were in the sleeves Bucky let go of the jacket and watched silently as Tony adjusted the new jacket. He was a little worried but then he spotted the little soft smile Tony was wearing on his face as he fixed himself up and just knew that it was all going to be okay. 

 

Bucky had waited too long for them to get married. At this point, it will have to take a mass shooting to get Bucky to intervene and stop the wedding. If anyone thinks they can get in between Tony and Steve they were going to have to go through him. Of course, it was not always like this. It took him a long time to come to terms with the fact that both his best friends loved each other romantically. As a teen it made him think that Steve did not love him as much or that Tony cared more about Steve than he did Bucky but now twelve years later he knew he was wrong. He was not the easiest person to have convinced and it caused Steve and Tony to distance themselves from him for a while but it was good that they did. He needed it. The rift caused him to realize that they both loved him just in a different way. Romantic did not mean more and when he realized that truth all the small pieces seemed to have fallen in place. 

 

“-o...Hello,” Tony waved his hand in front of Bucky’s face causing him to cut off his waning thought process, “can you go check on the bots? U always has a hard time keeping her tiara on.”

 

Bucky gave Tony a quick hug and a kiss to the head and said, “last chance on ditching the old-fashioned lug and run away with me.” 

 

“In your dreams Barnes,” Tony laughed as Bucky left the room. 

 

Now time to make sure everything was in place. Bucky was had made sure to be on top of everything that at one point some of the designers and workers thought it was  _ his  _ wedding he was planning. It was not that Bucky could not trust Tony or Steve it was just that he liked to do all the hard dirty work and show them the fruits of his labor. Plus, those two have each been busier than the other with one working a full-time job running a company while the other was an art director at a large art company in Brooklyn. Those two kept a busy life and Bucky...well it was hard for him to keep a steady job. 

 

\-------

 

He heard them before he saw them. They always had distinctive beeping and whirring noises. Tony had made sure of it saying it was a part of their ‘identity’. Honestly, it had taken him a whole year to get his mind around treating the bots like any other member of society. It was the small differences in how they did things that Bucky began to tell them apart. Like how U would brush the shelf she was at three times because she believed three was a lucky number while DUM-E loved to arrange things so that he can knock them over without cause too much of a mess or how Butterfingers would make all these small noises humming his own unintelligible tunes as he did his tasks. Bucky had become the unwilling uncle number 2 to the bots but he loved it. 

 

“BEEEP,” DUM-E squealed as Bucky rounded the corner and came into his sight. He watched the excited bot wheel towards him and he just raised his hand to stroke DUM-E’s arm. It seemed that DUM-E’s reaction to his entrance got the attention of his siblings because Bucky soon felt two other claws press up against his sides. 

 

“I apologize master Barnes,” JARVIS rolled up behind DUM-E, “they are nervous and excited to be out of the workshop and experiencing their creator’s wedding.” 

 

“I bet,” Bucky chuckled as he navigated the bots so he could take a better look at them. He fixed U’s tiara, DUM-E’s bow tie and Butterfingers tie and top hat.

 

“I will come in and give DUM-E the tray with the rings and the flower baskets for U and Butterfingers. Do you need help JARVIS?” Bucky asked as he pulled his phone out to take a quick picture for Tony to see later. 

 

“I am all set sir,” JARVIS replied as he turned on his hologram tie and moved into the photo frame to make it easier for Bucky to get them all in the picture. 

 

Bucky smiled and listened to the bots make noises in an attempt to say “cheese!” as he took the picture. Once that was done, Bucky bid each bot a goodbye before heading out to find Pepper to get the rings and the flowers. 

 

She was hiding out in the ladies room. It was the farthest room from all the others because Pepper wanted to allow the girls a space to be comfortable without worry. So with that knowledge, Bucky approached the door cautiously and gave a small knock. 

 

The door opened to see Pepper standing in the doorway looking ready to take on the world. If Bucky was not already in a committed relationship with Natasha he would have gladly have asked her out then and there. “Can I help you, James?” Pepper asked Bucky waiting for him to respond. 

 

“I need the rings, tray and the flower baskets for the bots,” Bucky said shuffling a few steps back as to not crowd her space. He knew how important it was to Pepper to have her own space bubble especially working with the media a lot. 

 

“Give me a few minutes I will give them their items. You just need to get back to the two boys who are probably freaking out about stuff,” Pepper commanded and Bucky moved to obey. 

 

Bucky made it back to Tony after checking on the bots one more time. He wanted to make sure that the bots were fine and not freaking out. It would not be good to have nervous bots during the ceremony k that tends to stress Tony out. The little genius seemed to be so intuned with his bots and if he sees them freak out he does too. The bots were fine and it seemed JARVIS was doing a good job at keeping them calm. 

 

As he approached the door Bucky caught James standing at the door talking to someone who Bucky figured was Tony. The genius was the smallest of his friends so it would not be surprising that James towered over Tony easily, hell Nat did and she was small too.

 

Still, Bucky hung back to give the two men some privacy. It took a few more minutes but it finally seemed that they had finished talking since James moved to reveal a smiling Tony who spotted Bucky instantly. Bucky just watched Tony smile wider and bounce towards him dressed in his new white suit. “Do I look like the perfect bride to you Buckaroo?” Tony asked as he came to a stop in front of Bucky as of presenting himself to him. 

 

“You're missing the veil,” Bucky answered and Tony laughed softly before turning to walk back to his changing room. 

 

“I am almost ready,” Tony informed Bucky who made to follow him, “so go check on the lug and make sure he is ready. When he is, send me the signal.” 

 

“Your wish is my command master,” Bucky bowed earning him a smack on the head and a dramatic door slam in the face. Bucky shook his head left to go check on Steve. It seemed that everyone thought Bucky was the errand boy but then again he did not mind. He would have done it on his own anyway so he kind of takes them as ‘suggestions’ to his timings of  _ when  _ he does it. 

 

Bucky entered Steve’s changing room to see Steve sitting on the couch in the corner of the room looking nervous but happy. He looked to be completely ready and for that Bucky was glad. He really wanted to get this wedding underway. 

 

“Ready, punk?” Bucky asked Steve gauging Steve’s reaction. Steve looked at Bucky with a blank face before a genuine, honest to  _ God, a  _ smile spread across his face. It was scary when Steve did that but Bucky had grown quite used to it. Steve tended to be in his head a lot when he is not interacting with people for longer than ten minutes. Tony thinks it’s cute but Bucky finds it fucking annoying. Still, he would not change Steve for the world. That man grows on you like a weed. 

 

“Gosh Buck,” Steve whispered as he moved towards the door, “I am getting married to the man of my dreams. How did I get so lucky?” 

 

“I don’t know been saying Stark deserves better but like I guess settlin’ for you ain’t too bad of a choice,” Bucky replied sassily earning a punch on the arm and an unexpected hug. Bucky stood still for a moment before returning the hug knowing full well that Steve needed it. Steve was weird that way but Bucky got used to Steve’s random acts of love that made zero sense at times. Still getting a random hug was not the oddest thing Steve has done. Bucky will take it. 

 

“Thank you, Buck,” Steve said holding Bucky firmly, “really thank you.” 

 

“Just don’t hurt him okay punk?” Bucky threatened half-meaning his words, “I don’t need to deal with a half-crying Stark at my doorstep because you said or did something stupid.” 

 

Steve just smiled and finally left his dressing room to walk up to the closed large doors. Steve had asked his Ma to walk him down the aisle before Tony came and Bucky would fetch Tony to come in after him. Steve insisted that he be at the podium before Tony. It was his dream to see his partner coming down the aisle towards him though Bucky just thinks he dreamed that Tony came down the aisle towards him. Though in the end, both ended up becoming synonymous. 

 

Bucky watched Steve walk through the opening making sure to hide from the camera crew so they get good shots of Steve and his Ma. He eyed the podium once checking if all other members were up there other than him and James and was pleased to see that they all were standing there proudly with smiles on their faces. 

 

Bucky left to get the bots and JARVIS to let them be ready to go before Tony. He stood them in a row with JARVIS at the head and Butterfingers at the rear. Bucky checked all the bots once over checking their little add-ons and the rings and flower petals. They had choreographed this many times how U was to hold the basket while Butterfingers threw the petals. It took a few tries but they finally got it right. 

 

A moment later just as Bucky was about to leave, Tony and James game around the corner arm in arm laughing about something. Bucky laughed as quietly as he could when he saw Tony wearing an actual veil that dragged the floor. Tony always had a flair for the dramatic and funny antics. This was his little twist on being the ‘bride’ as he calls himself. 

 

“Shut up Barnes,” Tony stuck out his tongue as he came to a stop next to his bots to give them all pats and kisses before they get the show on the road. Tony always loved making sure his robot children knew that he loved them very much. 

 

“Please tell me you are not going to cover your face? I think that would disappoint Steve’s vision of seeing your and I quote “beautiful and smiling” face coming down the aisle,” Bucky snarks and Tony just rolls his eyes. 

 

“Of course not,” Tony answered truthfully, “I might be dramatic James Buchanan Barnes but I am not cruel.” 

 

“Didn’t say you were,” Bucky held up his hands in surrender. Tony just smiled triumphantly back at him. Bucky will let Tony have this win...this time. 

 

“Be good to each other, Tony,” Bucky placed both hands on Tony’s shoulder, “you love each other. Don’t forget that when Steve, or you, does something stupid.” 

 

“I will take care of him Bucky,” Tony said, “just like how he does me.” 

 

“That is all I ask,” Bucky responds before placing both Tony and James in position. He indicated for JARVIS and the bots to go before leaving Tony and James to get himself into position. It was important that he got there before Tony did. 

 

Bucky snuck onto the podium while everyone was standing watching the bots come down the aisle to tacky music that Bucky had hoped Steve would go away with but insisted it be played. DUM-E moved carefully forward holding out the ring pillow as steadily as he possibly could while U held the basket of flower petals towards Butterfingers without taking her camera off DUMM-E to make sure to not crash, while Butterfingers just clawed petals out of the basket and threw them as best he could. 

 

Bucky could see Tony watching through a crack in the door and knew he was smiling from ear to ear to see his babies doing so well at their designated tasks. The bots seemed to be enjoying themselves and JARVIS looked like to be strutting around in his hologram bow tie. Bucky could just tell JARVIS was preening under the attention even if it is not obvious to the general public. 

 

“They are doing so well,” Bucky hears Steve whisper to himself and Bucky smiles. Steve was as much their dad as Tony was in a lot of cases. Although Tony created them Steve was there for every milestone from the day they turned on to this moment of watching them walk down the aisle. He watched until the bots climbed the ramp and wheeling up to their position before Bucky turned to the door men and gave the subtle singal to open the doors to let Tony in. 

 

Tony really was breathtaking. Bucky could see him radiate happiness as he and James slowly walked across the aisle towards them. He had a large smile on his face that seemed to be endless and his viel dragged behind him softly. His white suit stood out against the rest of the decor and guests and it was perfect. Tony should be the center of everyone’s attention. He deserves it more than anyone. 

 

Bucky turned a bit to gauge Steve’s reaction to see his friend so awestruck by the sight of his future husband walking down the aisle. Bucky could see the literal tears of joy streaming down Steve’s face unashamedly. Steve never cared if others saw him cry. He never thought of it as a weakness.

 

“He’s so beautiful, Buck,” Steve whispered to Bucky looking at him a moment before turning back to stare at Tony. Bucky completely agreed though he placed his arm on Steve’s shoulder and squeezed a bit in response before moving away giving Steve some space.  

 

Tony finally reached the podium stepping up the steps letting Steve take his hands in his and guide him the rest of the way there. They did not let go of each other’s hands as they stood facing each other finally ready to say their vows. Bucky listened intently as Steve and Tony each took their turns both adding in a funny line or two but it was mostly beautifully practiced vows. Once the rings were to be given Bucky anxiously watched DUM-E wheel over to Tony and beep happily at him as they each took a ring and slid it on the other’s finger. 

 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” the officiate announced and everyone got up to cheer except for Howard and a few others who seemed to be bitter and only showed up out of spite. They did not matter. Bucky was just so glad those two were finally  _ married.  _

 

***

The dinner was well underway when Bucky decided to give his speech. He stood up like how a best man should, and picked up his glass and an unused knife to tap against the glass to get everyone’s attention. The room quieted down as they all turned to look at Bucky. He was nervous but he had practiced this speech many times before. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Bucky started, “we are all here to celebrate Stevie’s and Tony’s union today. I have known these two longer than I would like but if you know either of them then you know they are like weeds, relentless and always come back and infest your lawns no matter how many times you try to pull them out. Still, they are weeds I am willing to keep. I will admit that the first time I ever met Tony I well I did not think of him much until he began to drain all of Stevie’s time making me a very jealous little bugger. 

 

Still once you get Tony as a friend you should know that you have a friend for life in him. He is loyal and true and he loves so deeply that it manifests in the most extravagant and sometimes over the top ways. His presence fills the room the moment he enters and it is no surprise that Steve was taken in by him the instant he laid eyes on him. Literally at five Steve already had heart eyes for the boy even when he did not understand what that meant. You are an amazing and most wonderful person, Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers. I hope you never think otherwise. 

 

And to you Steven Grant Stark-Rogers, I say this, you are the littlest shit I have ever met and the most stubborn but you are the most kind and caring person. You live your life defending the little guy, never backing away from the fight no matter the odds. You always fought until you physically could no more. And it was frustrating at times when Tony and I had to drag you away to save your life. Still, when you love someone it embodies you so completely that it is hard to miss by a mile. The moment anyone sees you with Tony they know instantly that for you, the sun rises and sets with him. 

 

It was hard being the third wheel. Our friendship was not easy, the three of ours but we worked at it. It took me a long while to realize that you would never leave me just because you loved each other differently than you did me. And for all the hardships I gave you, I am sorry. I am so thankful to have you both as my best friends and no one more than me is  _ happier  _ in the moment than I am, except well you two, but you get what I mean. 

 

I love you and I hope you get to live long lives together forever and always. Stay true to one another and never forget this was hard fought and well earned. Don’t take the easy route. 

 

Because if there were every such thing as soulmates you would be my prime example.” 

 

With that Bucky took a large sip of the champagne in his glass and sad back down to look at Steve who was smiling widely at him and started to clap happily with everyone following suit. James stood up soon after Bucky and gave his long heartfelt speech that Bucky loved to pieces. Bucky and James had different takes but Bucky found that he enjoyed them both. He was just glad that it was over.  

 

The dinner went back to full swing in a matter of moments once James sat down from his speech and the night moved on. It was not long until Steve and Tony took to the dance floor. 

 

They had picked out an old song that they both loved to dance to in their apartment alone and this time was no different. Bucky listened intently to L. O. V. E. by Nat King Cole as Tony and Steve danced alone on the dance floor. They seemed to sway and sing and move to the beat. 

 

They were in their own world and Bucky was just happy to watch the two men he grew up with just enjoy their first moments being married. It was all he could ever ask for.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come follow me on my blog on [Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com) I post a lot of stony art and stony posts! :D

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me [on Tumblr!](queendophne.tumblr.com)


End file.
